You are my family
by Kairiitalianheart
Summary: Kili was a child when he escaped. Now, Fili refuses to belive that his brother is dead. If he is right? If Kili is alive but he doesn't want to go home? (I'm not english)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

 **This is my first fanfic. English is not my Language so please forgive me when I make mistakes.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 _ **Note: the underlined words or pharases are those expressions of which I'm not sure ...so at the end of chapter, I write the italian word. If someone knows how translate better can write me and I'm going to correct.**_

* * *

Thorin never thought he would have seen again Kili.  
He had tried to avoid thinking about him since the day he had fled from home. It was too painful! Thorin hated himself for this, it was his biggest regret.  
Since that day, every night, he saw him in his dreams, he saw him run away again, he saw his little eyes fill whit tears and he saw him disappear forever from his life...again and again…as if it were a punishment.  
That day of many years ago he had shouted against his nephew but he was terribly wrong, he knowed. He didn't want to shouted those words, but he it did and Kili is disappeared before he could ask pardon.

- _A child so small would never have survived a such winter_ \- he repeated every day at himself - _there wasn't way_ \- but every time that Fili proposed a vain journey in search to his brother, Thorin accepted immediately. That it did for convince himself of Kili's death or for clean his consciousness, it's not very important for this story.

Him, his nephew, Dwalin, Balin,Oin, Gloin and Bofur were, infact, parties some week before, after that some merchants had signaled the presence of a young dwarf that resembled vaguely the lost prince. It wasn't the fist time and our dwarfs was very skeptics that he is really Kili; all except Fili who continued to hope.

They arrived, therefore, in a forest far enough by Ered Luin for to do of a company of dwarfs a important news. The people in the village spoke "What they do here?" "They are bandits!" "We must hide our jewelry!" ...but they didn't listen them and they continued for their road.

Arrived to the forest, they immediately noticed how this was dark. The big lush trees and the carpet of leaves made her truly mystical.

Although Thorin was the 'ex-king', this time was Fili that was in front all dwarfs of the company, and he galloped here and there watching everything carefully.

All know how Fili loved Kili when they were children, and all know how Fili suffered the disappearance of his brother; so all know too how the prince was angry with his uncle (although he tried to hide it).

"We will camp here!" announced Thorin. "Dwalin, you and Fili will go at search food; I, Oin and Gloin will set up the camp while Bifur will prepare needed for dinner"  
Fili listened in silence, nodding his head he walked to the depths of the forest following by Dwalin. Fili watched around to search some home or building...something that indicate the presence of someone but nothing. Dwalin saw Fili's nervousness and he tried to talked with him but the prince blond don't listened him.  
"The rabbits not jump so high maybe you should to search further down!" he teased. Fili smiled but didn't speak.

"I know that you all think that Kili is died! But he isn't! I know! He is live Dwalin...he must be..." he confessed.

"Has been a long time lad, maybe...you should prepare at the idea that him is..."

"never!" he snapped violently.

Dwalin wanted to relicate when a knife was bet at Fili's throat from behind.

"Who are you? And what do you do in my forest?"

* * *

 _ **Were, infact, parties = erano, infatti, partiti**_

 **It's the first chapter…how does it look?**

 **If you write me my errors I'm going to correct it.**

 **Bye bye. Thank for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello.  
Thank you for reading my first chapter….here is the second. **

**Bye.**

* * *

" _Who are you? And what do you do in my forest?"_ the blade of the small knife dangerously pressed on the prince's neck.

"We are only merchants" Dwalin lied.

"I know recognize when a person lie!" she growled.

Fili tried in vain of see his aggressor but all he could see was a lot of dark furs. Dwalin, contrariwise, could see enough fine him or... her..  
She was slightly higher of Fili and she wore a big brown cloak; a dark hood covering her face but was evident, from the narrow dark trousers and from the high brown boots, that below there was a girl. On the shoulders rested two ancient elven swords but... she wasn't a elf! She was too low to be a elf or a human and she was too high to be a hobbit so... she was a dwarf!

"I'm Dwalin, lady" the old dwarf presents himself lowering his weapon " at your service"

"What do you do here?" repeated the girl.

"I didn't catch your name..."

"Because I haven't told you!" she nervously burst out "now answer at the question and you don't lie!"

"We are here for my brother!" Fili confessed.

"Your brother?" the blade slightly moved away doing breathe a sigh of relief to blonde.

"He's disappeared when we were kids..."He recounted. Dwalin saw the girl's muscles stiffen "we think he is here.."

"Why?"

"We have aswered at the question lady NOW you can remove the knife by my friend's throat?" . She grunted but freed the prince after some seconds.

"Thank you!"

"What is your name, lady?" asked the old dwarf.

 _"I have to go"_ and between the confused looks of the two, she went away. Running between the trees.

The two, confused, looked her.

"Who was that girl?" Fili asked while massaging his throat. Dwalin simply shook his head.

They hastened to catch dinner: three big rabbits. When they returned at the camp, Dwalin gave a brief summary of the strange meeting at Thorin and the others.

"she didn't tell you her name?"

"No, but I could tell she's hiding something" the dwarf tattooed answered.

"I could felt her muscles stiffen when I recounted of Kili" the blond added. "You think she know something?"

"I think that this forest have several surprises in store for us!" Balin confessed

* * *

 **Soooo...This is the second chapter of this story and this is my OC. How does it look? You like?**

 **I know that her didn't do much but she's very important for my story so I care a lot to know your opinion!**

 **I didn't want Fili and Kili rejoin soon... it will take a bit 'of time for that...**

 **Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao!**

 **Sono tornato!**

 **Prima di tutto ... GRAZIE! Grazie per leggere e commentare la mia storia! Grazie ancora! Spero che vi piaccia il terzo capitolo ... E 'un flashback e si può cominciare a capire cosa è successo a Kili ... così ...**

* * *

"Kili! Quante volte te lo devo dire?" il nano con gli occhi di zaffiro scoppiò "L'arco è elfico arma! Perché non si può essere come tuo fratello?"

Il piccolo nano di nove anni di età (anni umani) seduto con la testa china.

"Ma lo zio ... signore Bofur dice che io sono molto bravo con l'arco ..." si difese.

"Non mi interessa!" tuonò il grande nano. "Non voglio più vederti con quell'arma elfica in mano!"

"ma lo zio ..."

"No, Kili! Avete abbastanza disonorato il nome Durin! Vai nella tua stanza!" ordinò "e su questo ...", ha aggiunto, guardando il piccolo fiocco giocattolo "... Non voglio sentir parlare!"

Si furiosamente diresse verso il piccolo oggetto di legno collocato in un angolo della stanza.  
Kili lo guardò terrorizzato.

Questo arco era un giocattolo che aveva ricevuto da suo padre prima di morire; era per questo che era così ostinato nel usando. Non ricordava bene il volto di suo padre o sua voce, ma il giorno in cui aveva ricevuto quel pezzo di legno è stato inciso nel suo cuore. Era 4 ma ricordo molto bene le sue emozioni!

 _La gioia._

Thorin ha preso l'arco.

 _L'amore del padre._

Si avvicinò al camino dove un fuoco crepitava tranquillamente.

 _La garanzia che tutto sarebbe andato per il_ meglio.

Lasciò cadere l'arco tra le fiamme.

Ed ora ... tutto era sparito ... bruciato.

Kili non urlare, non protesta, non aveva la forza. era tutto troppo veloce ... un secondo prima che ci fosse, il secondo dopo non c'era. Il piccolo nano con occhi nocciola si bloccò. Guardò il fuoco poi guardò lo zio. Il suo corpo era scosso dai singhiozzi, si mise a piangere in silenzio.  
Thorin lentamente capito il suo errore, ma era troppo tardi. L'arco è stato distrutto.

"Kili ... io ..." balbettò cercando di raggiungere il giovane nipote ma Kili schivato il suo tocco.

"Non mi toccare!" gridò in lacrime.

"Kili ... sono ... così", ma prima che potesse finire la frase, il suo più giovane nipote era fuggita "KILII!" il nome risuonò nel vuoto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**  
 **First of all: Thank again! For all! I thank those who follow, comments or simply reads this story.**

 **This chapter is longer that usual (I Think). The first part is in the present and in the second part is a flashback.**  
 **I hope you like it. Bye bye...**

* * *

"I have to speak with her... that girl knows something...I..." Fili walked nervously back and forth "I'm going to go search for her." He thought out loud. He took hastily his weapons and positioned it in the secret places of his clothes. Thorin shook his head sadly as approached to his nephew.

"Fili" The Thorin's voice startled him.

"Uncle...she know something! We have to go search for her! Now!"

"NO"

" _WHAT_?" Fili watched him confused."she knows something, uncle! We have find her!" he repeated stubbornly .

"And how?" the king asked harshly.

"I don't care how! I'm going to sieve every corner of the forest if necessary!"

"Fili stop! You aren't thinking clearly! You have to calm down!"

" _calm down_?" Fili growled "I have been calm all these years!" He bellowed "now ...now that we have finaly a clue...you ask me of be calm ?"

" _in your opinion,_ a wild girl that tip against you a knife.. it is a _clue_?" Thorin demanded as rubbed at his temples.

"It is always more than what we had in all these years..." The young prince whispered sadly as trying to hold back tears.

"I know" Thorin tried to calm his nephew as rests his hand on his shoulder. Fili pulled away violently.

" _NO! You don't know_ !" he screamed "You don't know what it feels like to return at home and discover that your brother is disappeared! You don't know what it feels like to not seeing your Brother when you return at home or not celebrate his birthday, or not speak with him because he isn't with you!

"Fili, you know that I know this. My brother is dead too"

"Uncle Frerin is dead in _war_!" he cried exasperation " _Kili is escaped_ , because you couldn't bear some tittle-tattle! Before, I was happy, _Amad_ was happy, Kili was happy but you wasn't! You had to prove that Durin's sons were worthy to rule again and a child that play with his dead father's bow was a tragedy for your reputation!" Fili bellowed " You know a thing?" He looked at his uncle with hatred "Erebor is no more and...thank to you... I lost my little brother too. You are happy now?" Thorin gasped, not knowing what to say.  
Fili was angry and shaken. How could Thorin ask him to be calm? How could he say to know what he felt?

\- **_Many years before._**

Fili arrived at home after a good day with mister Dwalin and he wanted tell everything at his brother. The blonde prince has been sad when he found that Kili couldn't come with him. Rarely he separating from his brother and he didn't want, but Kili smiled and said him to go.

Dis arrived at home in that moment, too. She went in a city near for shopping. "Fili" she greeted her son "Did you have fun with mister Dwalin today?"

"Yes, Amad!" exclaimed the little dwarf " I can't wait to tell all at Kili! He was sad to can't came with me..."

"I'm sure that your brother had a beautiful day with your uncle!" Lady Dis smiled at her son as she rest her hand through his blond curls.

Hers life wasn't perfect but was very nice: She had two beautiful sons, a nice home, some money and hers brother with her. It wasn't Erebor but she was happy.  
She open slowly the door only find the house dark and cold. Something was wrong. Thorin was sitting in a chair, his head down and Kili's blanket in his hands. Dis blanched.

"Thorin? What happens?" She ran to hers brother but he didn't watched her.

"Dis...I...I'm sorry" Thorin stammered

"For what? Thorin, what happens?"

"Kili...Dis...I..." How could he tell her this?

"Kili?"Dis watched around but she couldn't see her youngest son. "Thorin, where is my son?"

"Dis...he is runaway..." he admitted. Her baby was runaway?

"What?" The princess is in shock.

Fili looked about frantically before placing a look upon his uncle. Kili was supposed to be by Thorin's side today.

"Where is my brother?"

"I don't know" Thorin admitted."I shouted him then he ran out and..." Fili watched at him wide-eyed, his body already trembled. Cold tears lining her cheeks as listening his uncle.

"We have to go search him!" the little prince prayed.

"I looked for him everywhere...but I only found a..." Thorin swallowed hard

"A..." Fili incited

" A pool of blood" Thorin watched them sadly "I heard of a group of wolves..."

"Not, It can't be true!" Dis mourned as she fell to the ground with her hands over her eyes.

"I'm so sorry sister..."

"No! Kili isn't dead!" Fili bellowed as ran outside.  
He ran up a hill where he has usually played with his brother " _I will find you, Kili! It's a promise_!" he whisper

* * *

 **One last thing... for the people who wrote me a comment:**

 **for ' _Guest_ ': Thank...I hope not to disappoint you. I'm so sorry if the third chapter isn't very good because of the errors. I'm going to read it afresh and I hope to find errors. **

**for ' _Mili'_ : (I'm so sorry but I don't know the spanish so I write you in English) Thank for your support and...No, I'm not going to write who Kili is a girl! **

**for _'paigeandtiger_ ': Thank you, too. I know my english grammar is not perfect but I write only with a internet traductor and the things that I learn at school (I study economy in a high school, so it's not much). I haven't a person who help me but I'm going to work harshly for improve. **

**bye bye**


End file.
